Learning to Fly Again
by GentleRainsong
Summary: Wicked" fic: so what exactly did happen to our favorite characters after the book ended? My apologies to LittleBird, who I unintentionally stole my original title from.
1. Sickness

Alright folks, I actually remembered to put an intro this time. Umm...basically, I've had this story floating around in my head from Gregory Maguire's book (which was amazing...) and assorted fanfictions. (I haven't seen the musical yet, but I do have the CD and am extremely obsessed with the show, ask any of my friends). First, however, I wanted to put out my one-shot, because I could get it out faster and I was curious as to the reception I would get. The true is, the concept of this story originally stemmed from a fanfiction I read, but I have tried my hardest to make this story its own original creation. Therefore, if I have used someone else's ideas, its unintentional and I probably don't even know that I did. Umm...what else...I do not own "Wicked" anything, not the book or the musical or anything related to it, and with one exception the characters in this story are not mine.  
  
...I think I've gotten everything out of the way, so please enjoy! (and reviews are always welcome).

.......................................................................................................................

He had no idea where he was.  
  
He only knew that it was soft, and comfortable, and quiet. He hadn't experienced any of those adjectives, let alone all three at once, since...well, since before he cared to remember right now. If this was what it was like being dead, he mused, why in Oz did he wait so long?  
  
And then he heard the singing. It was a sweet, simple melody that he knew but couldn't place. And the voice...the voice reminded him of someone he once knew...but the effort of trying to remember was too much for him, and he drifted back into darkness.  
  
He came to few days later. He was in a simple, dim lit room that held little more than the bed he lay on. There was a small table to his left, and to his right...to his right there was a person. A young girl, to be specific, whose features were hidden in the dark of the room. He tried to speak to her, to ask her what was going on, but the darkness overtook him again.

As the man drifted off yet again, the girl next to the bed frowned. This wasn't right; he should have been improving by now. Instead, his health was continuing to decline. She needed to get help...  
  
At this thought her head dropped into her hands. What help? Even if she felt comfortable enough leaving the man alone, which she didn't, getting help wouldn't be easy. The only person she could trust just happened to be one of the most prominent figures in Oz.  
  
The young women lifted her head at and stared at the man in the bed. Unfortunately, she really didn't have much of a choice. He was dying, and her powers had proven useless for once. She sighed, her decision already made. No one would be able to find this place without her help anyway....  
  
She grabbed up her cloak and reached for the door. About to leave, she cast one last glance at the still body. Her breath caught in her throat when, for the first time, she truly saw how pale he had become. Turning to leave, she whispered fiercely:  
  
"Hang in there, Fiyero." 


	2. Friends Reunited

Alright, sorry for such a long wait, I just started my summer job (40 hours a week....fun...) so I've been a tad busy. This story, however, wouldn't go away, so I just had to get some more out. ::smiles:: Anyway, thank you all for the numerous and kind reviews, I never thought I'd get such a nice reception! Oh, a note to sweet saturn: thanks for the careful observation about Elphaba and her magic, you were right. However...I never said the girl in the first chapter was Elphaba. :-D Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Ack, I almost forgot: At the moment, I'm writing this without the book to aid me with the little facts (i.e, exactly where everyone lived, how on earth you spell Chuffery (I'm still not sure that's right...) etc) so if you see a mistake along those lines that's why. I'm trying hard, but yes, some things will slip through.  
  
Final note: I still don't own the characters, the book, etc. Darn.

(A few weeks earlier...)  
  
Glinda looked around at all the colorful market stalls and shops. She had been cooped inside the Emerald City for days thanks to the gray, dreary, constant rain and after a certain point there was only so much green she could take. But finally the skies had cleared, and she had immediately set off for the market, not caring that the ground was still not quite dry and her new skirt would probably get ruined. In fact, Glinda's idea seemed to be quite a popular one, considering how crowded the streets were. The Good Witch chattered happily with the shopkeepers, and was just about to examine one particularly pink and expensive-looking dress when a sudden movement caught her attention. She turned and, her suspicions confirmed, she let out a high-pitched squeal.  
  
"Boq!!!!! Oh, it's so good to see you! How have you been? What have you been up to? Oh, it's been so long!!! Boq.... Boq, what is it?"  
  
For instead of returning her joyous greeting, the Munchkin had tried edging himself away from the exuberant blonde. At the final question, however, he stopped, looking nervous, and gave a half-hearted greeting.  
  
"Oh, hi, Glinda, it's good to see you too. I'm sorry, I can't really stay and talk, I've got to be getting on...to be getting on my way. It was nice running into you...well, some other time, perhaps..."  
  
Boq had almost slipped away when the man he had been talking to called after him, "Wait, man! What about the room and board then? Are you taking the offer or not?" Which only served to leave the small Munchkin even more flustered and fidgety. Glinda, however, took no notice of her friend's discomfort, and instead pounced on the sentence.  
  
"Room and board? But Boq, I thought you had married...Milla, was her name? And you were making a lovely, quite life for yourself and your children." Suddenly her expression took on a sly, knowing look. "Oh, is the country life a bit too much for you then?"  
  
Boq, whose face had been growing redder by the moment, finally stammered, "No! No, that's not it at all! It's...it's just..." and turning his face towards the western sky, away from Glinda, he finished quietly, "...they're gone."  
  
Glinda was immediately ashamed of herself, and asked quietly, "Gone? But, Boq, how? What happened?"  
  
He still wouldn't look at her. "It...that storm, a few nights back. I'm sure even the Emerald City felt the effects of it, although we got hit the worst. There was lightning, and the house...caught fire. I was out in back, making sure all of the animals were okay...Elphaba would never have forgiven me...it just spread too fast. There was nothing anyone could do.  
  
"Oh, Boq. I'm so sorry."  
  
But his voice was finally growing stronger. "I stayed with the animals, waiting out the rest of the storm, and hoping it wouldn't outlast the meager food supply. When I saw that things calmed down this morning, I made my way here, to look for a place to stay and a job to do."  
  
"Well, whatever for? You are more than welcome to stay with me! Oh please, Boq, won't you? I've been ever so lonely since Sir Chuffrey passed on-- not that he was that exciting to begin with, but it was nice having another person around, to keep me talking to nothing but thin air-- but please, I would be honored if you stayed with me. Even if its only until you're back on you're feet again. Please."  
  
Boq finally turned to look at her. Though starting to get on her years, Glinda's beauty had yet to fade. But what caught his heart this time wasn't her appearance, which had kept him up late at nights as a young man. It was the look in her eyes, the spark of Glinda that very few people were lucky enough to see. She wasn't inviting him on a whim; he was a friend who needed her help, and she wanted to do whatever she could. Boq gave a small smile.  
  
"That's very kind of you, Miss Glinda, and I accept your offer, if it's not too much."  
  
"Oh, wonderful! Now come, there's so much to do! And so little sun left!" And with a trademark giggle, Glinda grabbed hold of the Munchkin's arm and dragged him off to a store painted in a bright, obnoxious pink.

...........................................................................................  
  
The two got along well together, the conflicting emotions of their high school days having mellowed into a close friendship. Boq did what he could to help around the enormous house, though Glinda made it more than clear that he was her guest. Days turned into weeks as the pair took on a daily habit. Each would occupy themselves however they wished throughout the morning and afternoon, meet and discuss their day over dinner, and finally adjourn together to Glinda's den, where they would read, sew, or just stare into the fire. They grew to know each other's moods, and after awhile, even Glinda came to appreciate the silence between them.  
  
It was on one such ordinary day when the bedraggled girl came to ask for their help.


	3. Kestra Arrives

My deepest apologies for my taking so long with this story. I have a bad habit of not finishing what I start, and I'm hoping this won't fall into that category. Thank you to bubblesnbrooms, whose comment was the main reason I finally got back into this story, and to whom this chapter is dedicated.

Ummm...I'm eventually going to do a third and final title change, but not quite yet. I finally found the title I was looking for in one of Idina Menzel's songs, "If I Told You." (btw, her CD is awesome, and I highly recommend you go and buy it if you haven't already.) So, yes, the next time I post a chapter, this story will be found under "Shedding My Skin."

I think that's it...I still don't own Wicked. enjoy!

It was late in the day when Glinda heard a knock at her study door. She sighed, annoyed at any interruption of her quiet time, but most especially when she was in the middle of a good book.

"Come in!"

It was her head serving woman. Glinda suppressed another sigh as the old lady took a glancing sweep around the room, at last focusing her attention on her mistress. As if she were on equal terms with her, or better. At last the crone smiled.

"I hate to disturb you, missus, but there's a...girl...at the door who _insists_ on seeing you. Couldn't get a word in otherwise, so I had to fetch you. Shall I send the brat away?" At this last sentence the woman looked hopeful. She had apparently had a rough time with the...girl, did she say? A child then? Well, then, whatever it was, the matter should be solved quickly. And with any luck, Glinda might be able to get in another chapter in before dinner tonight. After all, Glinda the Good had a way with beggar children.

"No, that's alright, I'll see what's so pressing. Thank you for informing me."

The serving woman knew she was dismissed, and didn't look too happy about it. Casting one last glance around the room, she turned to leave. However, she couldn't help getting in the last word.

"Since when did the princess learn to read, anyway?"

Glinda suppressed the urge to smack her. Just because she acted the blonde didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a book or two!

Suddenly Glinda smiled. She was fooling herself. She had only discovered her love of reading when Boq began living with her. She wanted at first to impress him, but quickly found she thoroughly enjoyed the activity. Shaking her head at her constant need to impress, she descended the main stairs to see what all the trouble was about.

A first impression told her it wasn't much. A ragged girl, about 16 or 17 years old, was hugging herself, as if trying to keep warm in the bare rags she wore. Glinda didn't even try to guess the color of her hair, muddy as it was. Hearing Glinda's entrance, she looked up. But instead of the half-frightened, half-starved look Glinda expected to see, the bright green eyes gave her a fierce, steady look. No beggar child ever looked like that, or commanded the air she suddenly had. Glinda tried to cover her surprise and regain her composure.

"I am Glinda the Good. I was told you wanted to speak to me. How can I help you?"

The child stared at her a moment longer, then calmly replied, "There is someone in need of your help. I can take you to him."

"My dear, you'll have to be more specific than that. I cannot rush off to save every child or adult that comes to my door. There are plenty of healers in this city; surely one of them can help?"

"I'm afraid, m'lady, that this is no ordinary patient, and that no one else in the city will do. You are the only one who can help him."

"What is he sick with?"

The girl bit her lip. "...I fear I do not know."

"Well, where is he?"

"If you agree to help, I will take you to him."

"Well, I need something more than what you're giving me! A name, anything, before I go rushing of to who-knows-where to do Lurline-knows-what!"

The girl paused, clearly weighing her options. Finally, she said, "I can give you two names. I am known as Kestra. And my...your...patient answers to Fiyero."

Glinda felt all of the breath go out of her. It couldn't be. Fiyero hadn't been seen for years. No one had heard from him. And suddenly this girl appears out of nowhere...? Glinda couldn't think straight. She only knew she had to help.

"Take me to him."

"I'm coming too!"

Both women looked up, startled by the new voice. Boq was standing at the top of the stairs, listening unnoticed for who knows how long. Seeing the identical look of protest on their faces, he held up his hands.

"I'm coming, and that's all there is to it. I must be able to help in some way."

Glinda turned to Kestra, whose shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine. Come if you like, I don't care. But we need to hurry. I ....I don't know how much time we have."

For the first time, Glinda smiled at her, though her insides were quaking. "Then we'll have to make do with what time we have."


End file.
